


孔

by mesmocorpo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 幼驯染三人组，旧文存档





	孔

游星其实从小到大都不太能理解在身上打孔这种行为。

会痛，又不方便。

生活在玛莎的小屋时，食物、衣服等生活所需的东西多半由玛莎的朋友开车送来，非常偶尔地，游星会跟着玛莎一起去选购孩子们的课本和图画书。为此，杰克、克罗、还有其他年龄差不多的孩子有囔囔过，说每次都是游星，太不公平了。 

不知是不是该算上更特殊的原因，玛莎自己也承认，虽然她爱着每一个孩子，但对游星总是有那么一点点偏心的，一点点。她觉得这孩子尤其聪明乖巧、安静有礼——当然，能更活泼一点就好了。 

卫星区的小孩往往被迫早早长大，但太过成熟的小孩又多叫人担心。不过，既然游星能跟外向的克罗、还有表达感情时格外坦诚的杰克玩在一起，想必也不是内心阴郁的类型，开心的时候也有好好笑出来。 

听了其他孩子的抗议后，游星十分正直地用学力测验跟他们赌了一把，从此名正言顺地在玛莎招呼他出门时小跑走开，够让小孩们羡慕。于是杰克起头，一群不服输的大孩子跟着，小屋一下掀起学习的热潮。玛莎倒是乐见其成，继续高高兴兴带着游星去买新的书本。

跟着大人们上街的机会既难得又令人兴奋。不知从何时起，街道很危险这件事就自然而然地印在脑子里。不论平时再怎么调皮的孩子，也不会为了玩乐就随随便便往街上蹿。可危险归危险，冒险的念头还能往下压压，好奇心却怎么也抑制不住。 

玛莎自己有辆掉漆的小面包车，她不常开，每次启动后都得先小心试试哪边是刹车哪边是油门。车速也慢，碾过路上石块的感觉特别明显，游星系着安全带坐在副驾座上，不论再怎么安分也还是一颠一颠的。他不介意，小手抓稳座椅，上半身往车窗贴，睁大眼睛东张西望。

街道是残破的。阴云笼罩的昏暗天空下，每个人以自己的方式维持生命。斗殴不一定发生在角落，但传播疾病的动物的尸体会有人记得掩埋，散落的卡片则被不知从哪儿钻出的人一窝蜂抢走。二手书店旁还算平静。这里除了些填不饱肚子的东西外什么都没有，而且能在这种地方活得还不错的书店主想必有些能耐，不值得挑起战争。 

书店主是玛莎的朋友，不知打折为何物的一个小老头，只要到店里去就可以看见他抱着个扳手瘫在小沙发里看一本快散架的百科全书。

游星小时候很奇怪他为什么永远只盯着那几页，还奇怪他只打了一边的耳洞，简单串了个金属的小环。扳手倒是正常的扳手。

跑去问玛莎，玛莎说她也不知道为什么是那本书、是那几页，不过书店主过去两只耳朵都打了耳洞，只是在弄丢一边的耳环后就放任那边的耳洞闭合。 

玛莎不戴耳环。游星不知道她是没有打过耳洞，还是打过的耳洞又长上。小屋里没有玛莎年轻时的照片，只有许许多多她和孩子们的合影。合影里的玛莎是游星认识的玛莎，愉快温和地笑着，不比现在更显年轻，现在也不比过去更显得年老。

街上还有其他在耳朵上打洞的人。浓妆艳抹的粗糙女人经常挂那种会把耳垂拉得很低的耳饰，细看还能看见耳洞撕裂后溢出又凝固的鲜血。耳饰随着她们的动作一晃一晃时，游星疑惑她们会不会感到痛。

但年轻男性多是不打耳洞的，也不打其他的孔。克罗说那些人都把洞打在舌头上，含在嘴里让人看不到，但游星知道克罗说的不是真的。不打耳洞不戴耳饰是为了斗殴时不露破绽，打野架时没人顾得上卑鄙与否，抠眼珠子都做得出来，更别说照着耳洞来一拳把耳针捅到肉里，或是扯住耳坠就是一用力。没有鼻环唇钉也是出于同个道理。

钻孔时会痛，如果发炎的话会难受很久，之后还可能发生更让人讨厌的事。在游星的印象里，身上的孔是和疼痛相连的。

所以，在杰克说想在耳朵上钻个孔时，游星有些莫名其妙，理解不能。

“好啊我帮你钻！”克罗倒是积极响应，飞快转身就想跑去掏缝衣针和酒精什么的。

游星被克罗吓了一跳。这也太随便了！要不要这么粗暴！赶紧一把拉住他。“等等克罗，乱来的话玛莎会生气的！”

克罗挣了下没挣开，只能退回去，压低声音跟游星说悄悄话。但是杰克说不定会痛到哭出来哦！游星你不想看吗？

糟了有点心动。

但游星还算是稳住了，没有脑子发热。他面上不露情绪，也跟克罗说悄悄话。这个不行，实际上你也不知道要怎么搞吧，太危险了。

克罗犹豫了下，露出失望的神色，但还是唔了一声乖乖放弃了。游星见状也放开他。

不过，明显另一位还没放弃。杰克对他们说悄悄话的行为很不满，眉头皱起来，刻意摆出凶狠的表情瞪着他们，但他五官精致，小孩子脸圆皮肤白，威慑力就一下子消了半。而且重要的是游星和克罗和他熟得不能再熟，都不吃他这一套。

“杰克你为什么想要耳洞？”游星叹了口气问。

“因为是王！”杰克得意地一抬下巴。

“但是打耳洞会很痛。”

“这点小痛，王当然可以忍耐！”

游星佩服地看着他。说真的，不管有没有逻辑，能把所有原因都用王这个字带过去，本人还觉得理所当然，这让游星觉得挺厉害的。另外，还有点羡慕。

“杰克，如果伤口发炎的话，玛莎也会担心。说不定还要把医生找过来，医生平时就很忙了，你不可以这样。”放弃了的克罗也和游星统一战线，开始劝起杰克。

提到玛莎让杰克明显犹豫了。但紧接着，他还是坚持道：“只是耳洞，做好消毒就可以，我才没那么脆弱！”

“你笨蛋吗这不是脆不脆弱的问题……”

可能跟体质有关，杰克虽然平时也没少磕了碰了，但他的伤愈合速度总是很快，也基本没有留下痕迹，细皮嫩肉的叫玛莎也很惊讶。可能因为这样杰克才有恃无恐地总干些冒险的事，难怪时不时被玛莎训话——玛莎不打孩子，手心都不打，但她可以沉下气说教上三四个小时，说到小孩哭着道歉。游星偷偷想杰克就是好了伤疤忘了疼，记吃不记话。

稍稍走神了一会，杰克和克罗就在那吵起来，眼看还要干起来。游星早习惯了，知道这种时候叫他们他们肯定也不听。他也不说话，往杰克和克罗身旁一跨步，左手抓住杰克的手腕，右手抓住克罗的手腕，在两人反应过来前用力往下一带—— 

及时卸了力松开了手，所以杰克和克罗只是被拉得踉跄了一下，没有摔着——在游星看来摔了也没什么关系。不论怎么说，两人如游星所愿停下吵架。

对上杰克的瞪视，游星开口。

“玛莎会生气的，杰克。”

“我会和玛莎道歉！” 

“但上次你惹玛莎生气后，我听玛莎说，下一次不管你道不道歉，你再乱来叫她生气的话，她就剃光你的头发拿去卖掉。” 

“你骗人！”

杰克瞬间白了脸色，克罗不知是真是假，在旁目瞪口呆。

游星毫不动摇。“你可以去问玛莎。”

“唔……”

“你不信也没关系，去弄吧，然后让玛莎生气。”游星看着明显动摇的杰克。“耳洞很容易就会愈合，再加上头发，反正你是赔了个干净。” 

听游星这样说，杰克开始纠结，好一会儿，他的表情痛苦而狰狞，好像整个世界都背弃了他一样。

最后，杰克强忍泪水，宣布放弃。 

背着杰克，克罗搭上游星的肩说起悄悄话。玛莎真这样说？

当然是骗他的。游星面无表情地回答克罗悄悄话。是真的我就由他去瞎搞了。 

克罗用很微妙的眼神看了看游星。

其实我也有点想弄个耳洞……他小小声跟游星说。

这次游星没有问为什么，他只是问，现在不弄了？医生应该知道要怎么操作。

克罗摇摇头。不弄了。他诚实地说。麻烦，怕痛。不知道哪个原因占比更大。

后来，他们从孩子成为了少年，又从少年成长为青年，离开了小屋，离开了玛莎，经历了喜悦、痛苦和迷茫，看来也算过得轰轰烈烈，没有担忧没有生气也没有说教后他们做了不少远离安全一词的事，回想起来也是挺过分。那时，其实游星隐隐有想过，如果回去小屋，回去看望玛莎和那些孩子的话，可不能告诉他们自己都干了什么，他不想当个坏榜样。

事与愿违，他几乎是以最糟糕的姿态、躺着回去的。

幸好我的头发不值钱。游星现在想想还有点后怕。

杰克去了市区不久就打了耳洞，虽然无法理解，游星还是吃惊于他的执念。他看着电视上的杰克，大大的耳坠在他眼前晃呀晃，金属的反光刺眼。在卫星区这种憋闷的地方，人总要有些发泄渠道，于是游星盯着视频上的金发男人，面上不显，恶意地在脑中一次次把他剃秃。 

再次见到克罗时看见克罗也打了耳洞，游星已经麻木了。他尝试依靠目测判断耳坠的材质和体积，在心里列公式对比杰克和克罗的耳饰重量。他也觉得自己挺无聊的，但他就是忍不住想，克罗不嫌耳朵上坠那么个东西沉吗。后来克罗在任职高架巡警的时候倒是按着规矩不戴饰品，回去比赛后换了个更大的——材质上倒是更轻，但游星估算后还是觉得很重。

直到一次久违地和杰克视频通话时，他发现杰克那显眼到有些烦人的耳饰不见了。 

“你不戴了吗？” 

“什么？”

“耳饰。你不戴了吗？”

“哦。嫌麻烦就不戴了。”杰克好像是有点惊讶游星会在意这个。“怎么，你想打耳洞吗？”

“不了。”游星摇摇头。

“怕痛。”


End file.
